


Death Eater - Second Wizarding War (Severus Snape)

by ElfofCave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Fanart, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfofCave/pseuds/ElfofCave
Summary: "Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready ... if you are prepared ...""I am," said Snape.[Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 36: The Parting of the Ways]Fanart: Death Eater Severus Snape in the Second Wizarding War





	

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready ... if you are prepared ..."

"I am," said Snape.

[Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 36: The Parting of the Ways]


End file.
